


Prolonged

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [37]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Groping, Sexual Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “I’m not going to force you to fuck me. You’re going to beg for it.”
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Prolonged

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 21 [NSFW] - Begging**
> 
> Slowly but surely, I _will_ finish the few prompts I have left - and then I'm going to update some of my longer fics that got put on temporary hiatus during October. If you're waiting for updates on any of those, I apologize for the delay! They're coming soon.

He had stayed true to his word. Nami had snorted, rolled her eyes at his bold claim - but he knew. He knew the moment he said it, and hadn’t bothered to tie her down. To prove his point.

There hadn’t been a need for her to be naked, not right at the start, but Nami had shed her clothes anyway with a grin and a wink. Ichiji didn’t mind. She’d see soon enough, and feel as well. There wasn’t a single claim he’d made that he couldn’t back up.

So that was how it began, her naked and splayed out on the bed, him walking around her from side to side, trailing his hand over her body. Ichiji avoided the more obvious erogenous zones - not that he’d need them right away. She’d direct him there when she wanted him badly enough. No, his focus was the softer skin that he always felt he neglected on an everyday basis. The sides of her hips, the tops of her shoulders, her belly - which pulled taut as he barely brushed it with a feather-light touch.

Already, she was well on her way to proving his point.

He could see her responses, nonverbal as they were. Patches of goosebumps, hard nipples, bitten lips. The way she started to move, almost imperceptibly, whenever he grazed a thigh or the side swell of a breast. Angling to put him where she craved him. 

That was fine by him, and he followed her lead readily, seamlessly transitioning to brazen cupping of her breasts, squeezing her nipples, teasing a few fingers just against the growing wetness between her legs - never slipping them inside. Nami would have to insist upon that as well, in her own way. Her responses became decidedly less nonverbal the longer he touched her, punctuated with heavy breathing, low murmurs, and gentle moans. 

Of course, that wasn’t to say the nonverbal ones weren’t there - his favorite one yet was her bluntly seizing him by the wrist when he dared to touch between her legs once more, pulling him down and pushing him inside her. It wouldn’t be enough for her, not with how drenched she was, not with how he could feel her walls gently pulsing around his fingers as he curled them. She’d enjoy it, yes - the loud moan she’d let out had been proof enough of that - but quickly, she would want more.

Ichiji said nothing, just as he had the entire time, switching from standing beside the bed to sitting beside her, watching as she moved his hand for him to fuck herself on his fingers. Her motions were getting frantic, jerking, frustrated. He could see her brow furrow, her face and body tensed with need. What she needed, she couldn’t get from his hand - not like this. Not with him sitting so passively beside her, smiling wider the more agitated she became.

It wasn’t enough. He could feel it.

After what felt like ages of waiting - watching the wet spot beneath her grow larger, feeling her squeezing harder and harder, listening to her whines as they became more and more frustrated - she finally caved. As he’d known she would from the start.

“Ichiji.” Her voice was desperate, breathless. Even if he hadn’t been looking right at her, he would’ve known how deep the blush in her cheeks was from her tone. “Please.”

_ “Please? _ Please what?” The smallest twist of the knife as he withdrew his fingers from inside her, bringing them to his lips to lick them clean. He swore she tasted differently when she wanted him so badly. Turning away from her, he began unbuttoning his shirt, followed shortly thereafter by his pants. That was a task that could’ve gone faster had he used both hands, the way his cock briefly complicated things with how hard it was - but no matter. 

She let out another frustrated noise, sitting up and pulling his shirt from his shoulders, nails digging into his biceps once it was gone. He resisted as she tried to pull him down atop her. That wasn’t how this was going to go.

“Please  _ what?” _ He repeated, drawing his pants down to his ankles and off. She’d do exactly as he told her she’d do, and soon. And he needed to be ready.

“Please fuck me.” She didn’t draw it out as she let go of him once more, falling back onto the bed where she’d laid. Both hands went to her breasts, pulling and rubbing at her nipples, legs spread and pelvis tilted. The perfect invitation he couldn’t refuse. “Please, please,  _ please  _ fuck me. Pl -”

Her final plea broke off as he slotted himself between her legs in record time, filling her as deeply as he could with a single fluid motion. Ichiji struggled to hold himself steady as she tightened around him in a way he managed to provoke on precious few occasions. Intoxicating as she was - and as desperate as she was - he had a point to prove.

It wouldn’t do to leave her waiting after she’d begged so sweetly.


End file.
